


Russian for Dummies [podfic]

by neck_romancer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neck_romancer/pseuds/neck_romancer
Summary: "Are you a beginner?"Viktor was not a beginner. Viktor was the TA supposedly in charge of this study session. Viktor spoke Russian. Viktor was Russian."Sure!"[Podfic Version]





	Russian for Dummies [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Russian for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124120) by [cutthroatpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie). 



> This is my first foray into podficcing, so please enjoy and sorry in advance for my terrible pronunciation. Thanks so much to cutthroatpixie for giving me permission to record their hilarious story.

**Text:** [Russian for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124120)

 **Author:** [cutthroatpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie)

 **Reader:** [neck_romancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neck_romancer)

 **Length:** 16min, 24sec


End file.
